The Flight of a Raven
by WandererOfTheStars
Summary: 'Dear Cas,  I love you, they found out that I escaped last night. I'm sorry. Raven x' Raven was sick of it. She just wanted to leave the house. The parents. She wanted a life. A life she wasn't allowed to have. Sequel to 'An Unexpected Reunion' and 'The Girl Who Had Everything'.
1. Dear Cas

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry, I should have posted sooner, but I had some sort of writers block and have been trying to write a fanfiction for a friend and it all ended getting rather confusing.**

**If you're new to my dumping ground fanfics please read 'An Unexpected Reunion' and then 'The Girl Who Had Everything' because this one follows on from them :)**

**An Unexpected Reunion:**  
><strong> s9670044/1/An-unexpected-reunion**

**The Girl Who Had Everything:**  
><strong> s10064678/1/The-Girl-Who-Had-Everything**

**Also this fanfic may have slightly upsetting content, like pregnancy and severe illness, sorry. Also I'm not being mean about Christianity here, personally I think it's a lovely religion.**

**Thank you**

'Dear Cas,

I love you, they found out that I escaped last night. I'm sorry.

Raven x'

'Dear Cas,

Still locked in, they'll probably let me out soon. I hate them. I love you. I miss you.

Raven x'

'Dear Cas,

Don't worry, I'm fine. It won't be long before they'll let me out, but they'll be watching me more closely. No more sneaking out for a while, I guess.

Raven x'

Raven never sent the letters. They were held against her bedroom window, for a boy standing on top of a shed to read. Always at night.

Raven was sick of it. She just wanted to leave the house. The parents. She wanted a life. A life she wasn't allowed to have. The parents were always mad at her. Her piercings, her dyed black hair and her staying out late. The punishment was always to be locked up in her bedroom and 'pray'. Raven would pray. But in a different way to what her parents intended. That was the main problem.

'Dear Cas,

They've let me out, but I'm not allowed outside, apart from church. They don't understand like your parents, you're lucky. Love you,

Raven x

"Hey! Harriet!" Rosie called from one end of the school corridor. Harriet turned around and made her way towards the her best friend. "Do you think I can come and see Hope again this weekend!"

"Sure." Harriet smiled. Rosie loved baby's and had been quite taken to Hope, Harriet's new baby sister.

A lot had changed in the past 6 months since Aria had been sent to Lowgate. Not just new residents at the dumping ground, Kazima and the return of Frank, but there was also Hope.

Tee, Johnny and Harriet's mum had come back, with a new baby, Hope. Harriet had refused to see her mum at first because of the past problems which had caused her to run away. But Tee and her twin Johnny had convinced Harriet that it was all okay. And it was. Apart from something was missing. That something was Aria.

She had been sent to a 'bad girls school' after being expelled for the 4th time. Aria tried to email and write regularly. She'd write to the whole dumping ground twice a month, and a personal letter to her best friend Rick. She'd also write twice a month to her friends and her boyfriend. They all missed Aria and Aria missed them, but she wasn't allowed to leave for another 2 or 3 years. Who missed her most was a tie between Rick and Will (Aria's boyfriend). It was hard for them. But they'd see her again. They just had to wait.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. Her parents found the notes to Caspar. And had locked her in her room again.

"Charity." They said, "You will stay in there and pray. And we'll also pray for you. To make you better person." Raven's parents were Christian. No. A disgrace to Christians. They weren't extremists, but they had a twisted view on Christianity, in Raven's opinion. They'd force Christianity on Raven. Often beating her to try to make her do what the want, believe what they want and be what they want. The parents where somewhat old fashioned with there beliefs, and that children should be 'seen and not heard' even though Raven was 15. They also wanted her to marry someone of their choice. Raven would never agree to that. Never. That's why she had to make her escape. She planned it for the next Sunday.

Harriet was stressed. School, family, the future, it all stressed her out. Even though she was the happiest she'd ever been.

She still wrote and spelt like a 10 year old as she hadn't been to school when she was younger, and she also couldn't do maths very well. Her friends tried to help her. Rick helped with homework and she had a special helper in lessons. But she was still behind. This stressed her out.

What if her Mum left them again? What if something happened to Johnny, Tee or Hope? What if her Mums horrible boyfriend came back? This stressed her out.

What job would she have when she was older? She had no idea what she wanted to do. Maybe fashion designing? Would she ever have a family of her own? She imagined it with Rick but that would never happen. This stressed her out.

She was still happy though. She had many friends, the was Rick and Rosie, her main friends and the rest of their friendship group; Dan, Will, Hannah and Juliette. Thing were getting better.

Raven hardly ever left her room. Usually just for meals. She hated eating at the same table as her parents and her perfect younger sister, Mercy.

Mercy had just turned 13 and had long blond hair often in two plaits. She was always good and very quiet. Mercy was her parents ideal daughter. Innocent and never asked questions, and always did what she was told. She never really spoke to Raven, and often looked terrified if Raven ever spoke to her. As they were home-schooled, Mercy only had friends from church, who were all much younger than her as the older ones found Mercy a bit weird. She never looked happy, but also never looked sad. She just looked like she was concentrating all the time.

Their mother looked strict, with her brown hair scraped back into a tight bun. Most of the time she looked like there was a bad smell under her nose. When she looked at Raven the expression grew worse. She thought of Raven as a 'devil child'.

Their father was a blading man, his tone was almost always disapproving unless he was reading the bible, praying, or talking about God, where he'd talk like he was holy himself.

Raven couldn't wait till Sunday, they day of her planned escape, it wasn't coming quick enough.


	2. Sunday Best

Aria bit her lip. The pain in her leg had been coming and going. She stopped walking to rest it. She breathed slowly in and then out, but was then shoved in the back by a rougher, older girl, who swore at Aria and told her to get a move on. Aria began to limp slowly, and sighed. She decided to make her way to the nurse, just to make sure it was nothing.

"Charity, get your Sunday best on." Raven's mother ordered, "We must look our best in Church."

Finally, Sunday. The day Raven had been planning for. She'd go to Church, tell her parents that she needed the loo, but instead leave the building and go to Caspar's. Then she'd sort it out from there. Caspar's parents would also be at Church but Cas should be in. Probably sleeping.

Raven didn't have possessions that she wanted to keep, so her parents wouldn't get suspicious because she wouldn't be taking the contents of her room with her. This had to go to plan. Otherwise Raven parents would realise and lock her in her room again.

"What are you going to bother me with, girl?" Asked the nurse. Nurse Barbara was a skinny woman, with very pink skin and a sharp nose. Her nurse room was grey and depressing like the rest of Lowgate Boarding School for 'Troubled Teens'. Aria hated it.

Aria was used to smiling at people and them smiling back. At Lowgate, you smile at someone and get punched. She was also used to many activities, she was an amazing hockey player and a great actress. Now, the closest thing to that was the 'beating depression' club and going to the old library. Aria just hated it.

There were teenagers smuggling in cigarettes to smoke in areas where the staff can't see, frequent fights and the staff who could sometimes be really horrible.

It wasn't all like that though. There were a small group, like Aria, who were quieter and all stuck together. They needed friends in a place like this. Otherwise you wouldn't survive a week. Also there was Aria's councillor, Mr Mobley. He was okay.

"I said, what do you want?" Asked Nurse Barbara again. Aria decided that maybe going to see the nurse wasn't the best idea she'd had. But she'd queued now, no going back.

"It's my leg, nurse." Said Aria.

"Nurse Barbara!" The angry nurse said, she disliked to be just called 'nurse'.

"Nurse Barbara, it's my leg," Aria explained. "I think there's maybe something wrong with it, it sometime aches and I-"

"Growing pains." Nurse Barbara interrupted, "NEXT!"

"Mother?" Raven asked, just as they sat down in the pew.

"Yes, Charity." Her mother replied, scowling slightly, like she always did when Raven spoke.

"I need to go to the toilet." Raven said.

"Charity, we're sitting down now, it's disrespectful to leave in the middle of the service." Her mother replied.

"It's not even started yet, and anyway, which is more disrespectful, me relieving myself all over the pew or to leave in the service?" Raven asked.

"Fine. You have one minute." Her mother said sternly. "No longer."

Raven quickly left before her mother could say another word.

She was free.

Aria tried to walk straight and ignore the pain.

"Oi! Williams!" Someone yelled from the end of the corridor. Aria turned around, it was just Blue. Everyone at the school called each other by their last names or nicknames. Blue was known for her dyed blue hair. She was one of the older ones, who was like a mother to those in her 'fam', who where like her family at the school. Blue respected Aria, Aria respected Blue.

"You got letters, at the postie." Blue said as she came closer. The 'postie' was the mail department. Blue always told people when their post arrived as her job was to sort out the mail into files for each name after they had been read and check through by the staff.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Blue." Aria said with a smile. Blue gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" Aria asked.

"I dunno, you're just always so nice and polite all the time." Blue answered. Aria shrugged. "Anyways," Blue continued, "There's a fam meeting later. I like you. You're invited."

Aria was shocked. Being part of the 'fam' is like royalty to everyone else. "Thank you." She said grinning.

"There's the politeness again." Blue stated, "I like it, we should have more of it around here." She looked into the distance like she was thinking for a moment, "Anyways, go read you're letters." And she walked away.

Caspar's house. Raven knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. He'd be asleep. She let herself in. The house was quiet, but she could hear him snoring softly even from downstairs.

Raven glanced at the clock in the hallway. 10:16. Her parents will have noticed that she was missing by now. They wouldn't miss church though, they'd stay till the end, 11:30, then look for her.

She slowly made her way upstairs towards Caspar's room. His door was open. She stepped inside. His room was always tidy. Raven always admired all of his posters on the walls, he was such a fanboy. The Hunger Games, The Fault in Our Stars, Harry Potter, Sherlock, he loved them all. Books proudly displayed on his desk and bedside table. He had a computer with a range of games and films line up beside it on shelves.

Caspar himself, was snoring away, sprawled on his bed. His dark blonde hair stuck up in all directions. Raven sat on the end of his bed silently, picked up one of his books and began to read. He'd wake up soon.

Aria headed to the 'postie' ignoring the pain in her leg. She asked the person at the counter for any mail under the name of 'Aria Williams'. She was given 2 letters. One in a bright green envelope with drawings on it (probably from the Dumping Ground), and one in a normal white envelope with Will's neat handwriting on it.

Aria went outside to read them, as she always did when she got a letter on a nice day. She sat against her favourite tree, her back turned to the high wire fence that made her feel like a prisoner.

First she opened the one from the Dumping Ground. Inside there was a drawing (by Mo), and a letter. As usual Mike started it off.

"_To Aria,_

_Mike here, how's it going? We all miss you so much! Just remember, it's not forever, you'll be out soon and we're all here for you."_

The writing changed to Mai-Li's.

"_Hey, it's me, Mai-Li. Hope you're staying out of trouble and keeping quiet. Only 2 years left, you can do it!"_

Carmen told her the gossip of the school,

"_Oliver Rippon is going out with Catherine Edmondson! I can't believe it! He can do soooo much better!"_

Harry scrawled something about the rats, Harriet wrote about the newbies at the Dumping Ground, Faith wrote encouraging messages. Everyone wrote their bit. Rick wrote about their friendship group.

"_We're all off to see Juliette in her performance of 'Le Mis', we all wish you could come to obviously. We can't mention you to Miss Dunlop, she tears up. 'Who will be Tracy in Hairspray without Aria?' She says!"_

Aria put it back in the envelope and was about to open the one from Will when,

"Aria?" Asked someone. Aria recognised that voice. Who wouldn't. Once you hear it you never forget. Damon.

Caspar stirred and opened his blue eyes. He stared at Raven confused.

"Raven... wha...?" He slurred.

"Cas. I ran away."


End file.
